


you're gonna be okay

by sarahlang4002



Category: Gandrew - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahlang4002/pseuds/sarahlang4002
Summary: four times garrett asked is andrew was okay, and one time andrew asked garrett
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	you're gonna be okay

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr post by @gandrewstan

four times Garrett asked if Andrew was okay, and one time Andrew asked Garrett.

1.

The first time Garrett seriously asked if Andrew asked if he was okay was on a plane.

Andrew sighed and looked down at his feet. Everything was so much at the current moment.

Shane making stupid jokes about Xanax and Garrett, Ryland’s high pitched laughter, Morgan talking just a bit too loud. He hated how he felt, but he was so overwhelmed he felt like he couldn’t keep a grasp on reality.

He tried the technique Garrett taught him, five things you can see, four you can touch, and so on. 

He knew a few things; He was on a plane back from Texas. Garrett was beside him, looking down at his own shoes. The shirt he was wearing was choking him. The two rubber bands wrapped around each wrist were becoming more and more tempting. 

“Andrew!” Someone yelled. He snapped his head back, looking at the three friends laughing. He resented them most then. Why won’t they just leave me alone?

“Hey,” Garrett whispered to him carefully. His voice was low and soft. Andrew felt goosebumps prickle up his arms and down his back. He could almost cry at how comforting his voice was.

“You okay? Do you need anything?” He followed with the same softness.

Andrew shook his head and leaned down so that his head was in the knook of Garrett's neck. The arm rest between them was digging into his side, but Garrett scooted over a little bit so it wasn’t so bad.

This was when Andrew felt the most in love with Garrett. Soft, intimate moments between them in stressful or overwhelming situations.

They weren’t “dating” yet, but they were closer than ever. They commonly shared beds and cuddled often. It wasn’t perfect, but it didn’t need to be. It was just for them.

Andrew could hear scoffing coming from across the aisle. He ignored it and relaxed.

_______________________

2.

The second time Garrett asking if he was okay that stood out to him was during an even more intimate moment.

It was Andrews first time having sex with a man. His cheeks were red and his mouth was almost permanently agape at how well Garrett treated him. The experience was incredible.

He was laying on his back, naked, looking up at Garrett who was standing between his legs. He had one hand reached down between them, stretching Andrew a little bit. The one hand was squeezing his hip.

Andrew struggled with eye contact; Garrett loved it. Garrett was looking in the redheads eyes the whole time, with the most “love-eyed” expression he could muster. Andrew was stuck looking down at his chest and waist.

Everything was so masculine about him, which he was obsessed with. The patches of chest hair, wide but soft hips, and his stubble beard were driving Andrew insane.

Before too much longer, Garrett had pushed inside. It was uncomfortable, but the taller man had talked to Andrew thoroughly long before they had started tonight. He was leaning over him now, face to face, sliding in and out slowly and tenderly.

Andrew felt like crying.

“Andrew?” Garrett whispered. “Are you okay?”

He nodded quickly, tears falling from the corner of his eye to the mattress below him.

He brought his hands up to wipe his face, laughing. “I always cry during sex,”

Garrett smiled down at him. “That’s okay. I love you,”

__________________

3.

The third time was when things started to change with Shane. He used to be so nice and welcoming to Andrew, but it felt more and more like he was just testing Andrew’s patience. He was up all night in his house, editing clips of Jake Paul to make him seem “nicer” and “not as much of a shit-head”. He spent long hours to meet an almost impractical deadline. He just wanted to go home.

He wanted to see Garrett. 

When he finally finished editing (which he did not sign up for, by the way), he was up and out of the house before he could even say bye.

It was about four in the morning when he parked in front of his boyfriend’s house. The living room light and porch light was on, telling Andrew that Garrett was still very much awake.

He slid his shoes off before entering the house. He sat Garrett, who was watching something on his computer, look up in surprise.

“You look like shit,” He exhaled, setting his computer to the side. “I’m gonna kill that man if you come home looking like this again.” He stood up and walked towards the redhead, who was now tearing up in his living room.

He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and leaned his cheek on top of his head. His right thumb rubbed into his left shoulder soothingly. 

“You okay?” He asked, much more nicely this time. his words were just as soft and sweet as the other times he asked (which was frequent).

Andrew nodded quickly. “Yeah, I think so.”

“We will talk about this morning, for now I want you to come to bed with me, okay?”

__________________

4.

The fourth time Garrett asked, was in a completely different situation. 

They were staying in an Airbnb in Spokane, Washington. A movie, Twilight to be exact (they were in Washington, after all) was playing on the TV. Garrett was playing attention, but Andrew was more focused on the soft breathing of the man on his chest.

Garrett was rarely the "little spoon". His tallness and general self consciousness made it difficult to be comfortable, but the couch was sectional and the chaise made it easier for him to stretch his long legs.

So, the taller man was snuggled between Andrew's neck and his eyes followed the movement on the TV.

It was the little moments like this; the imperfect ones. The ones where Garrett was paying a little too much attention to a cringey vampire movie, Andrew was paying more attention to the way his partner's mouth hung slightly open and his hand was balled up in Andrew's sweatshirt.

When they got to the part where Bella was in the hospital, Garrett tore his eyes away and looked up at him.

"S'good movie," he mumbled.

"Is it?" Andrew snickered, pushing Garrett's hair out of his eyes. Garrett nodded tiredly and looked him in the eye.

"You okay?" His words were soft and voice strained with sleepiness. The sentence's meaning never changed, but Garrett always checked on him in such a tender way.

Andrew nodded, smiling down at him. "Nobody else I'd wanna watch this absolute cinematic masterpiece with."

"Shut up," Garrett dropped his head back onto his chest and sighed. "It's iconic."

__________________

+1

"Hey Garrett," Andrew sat down on the edge of the bed.

Garrett had been going through a lot since having his house cleaned out. He felt like it was suffocating him more that it was clean then when it was full of shit he didn't need. 

He had a lamp on beside his bed, it illuminated a very small area with a yellow-orange light. A Garrett shaped lump was wrapped in a grey hoodie that belonged to Andrew. The light just showed a glimmer of his face and arms. 

Andrew pulled down the hood and looked at the side of Garrett's face. His eyes were only slightly open.

Andrew leaned down and kissed the taller boy's forehead. He pushed his blond, messy hair back on his head.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked him. 

"I will be," Garrett signed. "Now that you're here." 

"I'm not going anywhere," Andrew promised.

He will be okay. He knew that. Andrew would stay with him until he was back on his feet.


End file.
